


There Was Just Something About Those Trees

by Jayenator565



Series: It's All About Those Moments In Between [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, lexa being thirsty af in the trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...trees...great for climbing, scouting, hunting. Apparently also a great place to get it on. Well at least Clarke knows the Commander thinks so<br/>But of course the Commander isn't the only one</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Just Something About Those Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a talk with a fellow fic writer on this site about how i helped them change the way they look at trees. You know who you are ;)

What was it about trees?

At first she didn’t question it. In the heat of the moment, the dead of night, alone with nothing but time in a new peaceful era and miles away from the prying eyes at camp. She would firmly hold onto her belief that it made sense. She would also firmly deny the shudders in anticipation weren’t solely from the heated look in her lover’s eyes. 

Her mind declaring a firm, _‘Screw it’,_ while grasping at the ties holding up their pants.

It was her first time doing something so intimate in such a public setting after all. Not her fault if she got carried away in the heat of the moment and unthinkingly took her top off. Later in the morning she would find many tiny scratches embedded in the skin on her back, none of them from Lexa’s fingers.

She sighed and endured it after all, it was only a onetime thing. And it also helped that the orgasm she had felt earth shattering. So she didn’t complain and she warded off Lexa’s worried eyes, in her mind she couldn’t deny how much she truly loved it. Maybe Lexa sensed that, after all she was a _very_ attuned lover.

 

The second time it happened they were both panting hard before they even began. Sweat glistening heaving on chests barely covered by training tank tops. They really were on their way back to camp before throwing caution to the wind and tackling each other to the ground. This proved unfortunate as the ground they were currently on, near a passing stream, was rocky and quite unbearable. Where else could they end up but back in the shade?

This time they had both stripped bare and they would both have the tiny scratches covering the expanse of their backs when they woke the next day. She would blush but Lexa, smug as she always was after a good days work, would only smirk and lather the blonde in kisses.

 

The third time had happened while she was supposed to be training to climb said trees like a true warrior. Needless to say once she was high enough from wandering eyes, something she had come to realize Lexa must have planned, the games began anew. Training that should have been completed in a few days had been extended to more than a week, which, she was sure had Indra raising a few eyebrows. Maybe she would blame it on Skaikru clumsiness. Or just Clarke’s lack of coordination in general.

 

The next time she could remember consciously trying to count the amount of times this had occurred they were…to put it lightly…batshit drunk. Completely wasted. Irresponsibly intoxicated. High out of their minds on the booze. She could hardly remember the night herself. All she did recall through the drunken haze was stolen kisses, breathless gasps. She was pretty sure they almost fell out a few times. Also there might have been some French mixed in there for good measure. She was sure at some point she had been with her friends, after all they were the ones who planned the drink fest. But after most of them had given way to their more primal instincts or passed out as they were prone to do, the two had sneaked away from their guards through the forest. In a very opposite direction from Lexa’s cabin.

That was the first night they had actually slept in said tree. But it was far from the last.

 

It had never really occurred to her that they weren’t the only ones. After a drunken game with friends though she figured it was a lot more widespread than she first thought. She supposed it made sense I mean….they were the tree people.

No the first time she actually realized that they weren’t alone in their…activities, Octavia was hurt. Coming back from a camping trip with a rather large gash in her arm and a smaller one on her side just by her hip. She stitched her hand as Lincoln held the young warrior’s uninjured hand the brunette excitedly recounting the tail of how she had landed the killing blow on the panther. Satisfied she gestured for the girl to remove he shirt so she could better access the other injury. That was when she saw the all too familiar tiny scratches. Hiding her surprise and feigning nonchalance she causally supplied,

“Those scratches on your back from the hunting trip too? Do you need some ointment for it?”

Octavia bit back her roguish grin while Lincoln turned his head seemingly very interested in the cotton of his pants.

“Oh I just had a brush up against a tree not too long ago, no biggie.”

Clarke just nodded and continued with practiced hands until Octavia was striding out of the tent a blushing Lincoln by her side.

 

Deciding to give in to her curiosity she decided to ask the best person she could think of. Indra.

When the woman merely stared and left muttering Trigedasleng of how the sky girl must want her dead she asked the next closest person…Ryder.

After he averted his gaze downwards and gave a few coughs she rolled her eyes fed up and resigned herself to wait until Lexa came back from wherever she was.

She wasn’t sure what she expected. Maybe a long winded speech into the lives of the Trikru culture and how the tree represented like their mother nature spirit or maybe how making love in the wild outdoors in the throes of the earth itself was akin to connecting to the life imbued in every living thing on the ground.

No she wasn’t sure what she expected.

But the laugh that greeted her question wasn’t it.

“What?”

“I apologize Clarke it is just…we are tree people. Of all the clans in the Coalition, we best know how to navigate the forest. We are as used to climbing trees as we are to swimming or running but often times when beds and warmth are far and only your fellow warriors are around with adrenaline in your veins, well... Things happen.”

A bit dumbfounded at the lackluster explanation she merely nodded in acceptance.

Just as she accepted that every time they would wander a certain length from camp it would be rare for Lexa to _not_ push her up the nearest tree to uh…test the healthiness of its branches. In fact she was a more than willing participant.

They were tree people after all, and she the girl from the sky had fallen hard for their Commander.

**Author's Note:**

> You would never guess this had absolutely nothing to do with my other fics when it started...now it's in the series.
> 
> Anyway i was thinking of doing those one-shot prompts everyone seems to be getting into, looks like a good exercise in writing. So feel free to hit me up: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jayenator565

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Didn't I My Dear Part Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274913) by [CommanderHeartThrob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob)




End file.
